Hiei hits below the belt
by Uroki Avalon
Summary: This was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot. Unfortunately, Yusuke and Chiyo had other ideas. So now its a trilogy. Take it up with them.
1. Cinnamon and Camomile

Chiyo was at Sarashiki High School looking for her twin. She was lonely and he'd said he got out around now. She walked through the hallways, glancing into classrooms. Suddenly she turned a corner and came face to face with the sardonic fire youkai. He did not look happy to see her.

Chiyo didn't know why, but the three-eyed demon seemed to constantly be angry with her. She opened her mouth to ask if he knew where Yoko was, but he cut her off.

" What are you doing here, wench?" He demanded rudely. She stepped back. Then she glared at him angrily.

" I'm looking for Yoko." She replied coldly, not that it was any of his business.

" Why can't you just leave him alone, baka? He's miserable with you here." Hiei retorted.

" What do you mean?" Chiyo asked, surprised. Was it true? Was she making her twin unhappy?

" He cries all the time, he's depressed, and, he said so." Hiei cruelly added. " He said he wished you were back home."

Chiyo stared at him. Her world crashed and darkness closed in on her. Yoko didn't want her with him. She was an intrusion. She was disturbing his perfect life.

" Gonna cry now, bitch?" taunted the sardonic fire youkai. Chiyo bit her lip. She wouldn't let him see her cry. Then she heard a voice behind her.

" Chiyo, what are you doing here?" Yoko, as Shuichi, had come up behind her. She spun and stared at her twin, searching his eyes. There was a coldness in them when he looked at her, a hint of steel. The miserable Ifrit had been right. She dashed tears from her eyes. Her brother's face became concerned and he stepped forward, holding his arms out to her.

" Chiyo, why are you crying?" He asked, reaching for her. She bolted away down the hall, leaving her twin there with Hiei, both demons watching her go. She bolted out the double doors in the front of the school and ran out the gate and down the side walk.

About a hundred feet from the gate, she passed her brothers friends, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. She didn't see Yusuke turn and follow her. She kept running until he caught up to her.

He yelled for her to stop and she ignored him. He jumped and tackled her to the ground. She skidded over the sidewalk with the boy on top of her, using her arms to protect her face. By the time they stopped, she was bloody from wrists to elbows. She rolled over under him, glaring up into his brown eyes.

" Why didn't you stop?" He gasped, trying to catch his breath. He was almost sitting on her.

" Because I was trying to get away." She told him. " Baka." Yusuke let that pass. He was concerned.

" Who were you running from?" He asked, curious. She looked away from him before she spoke.

" Yoko."

" Kurama? But . . . You love Kurama. I don't get it." Yusuke was confused. " Why were you running from him?"

" None of your business!" She snapped, trying and failing to keep the tears back. Yusuke sighed.

" What is it with you Kurama's? Getting a straight answer out of you is like pulling teeth. Chiyo, tell me what happened. please."

Chiyo stared up into caring chocolate eyes. Something about them unnerved her. They seemed to see right through her. Their eyes locked and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. How could he have this effect on her? His voice cut through her daze.

" Please, Chiyo. You're scaring me. Don't cry." He really did look scared. Hiei's words came back to her and with them came anger.

" He doesn't want me! I'm making him miserable! He hates me! He wants me to go back! He wishes I never came!" She yelled at Yusuke, giving voice to her pain. Then she collapsed under him, sobbing. Yusuke watched her for a minute, then asked,

" Who doesn't want you?"

" Yoko."

" Did he tell you this?"

" N-no. H-Hiei did." She sobbed. Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

" That bastard! Of all the dirty rotten stunts!" He grabbed her arms and pulled her to her knees, making her cry out. He looked her in the eye.

" Listen to me, Chiyo! Kurama loves you. Believe me, he does. Hiei is jealous of the attention you get from your brother. You are Kurama's world! Understand?" He shook her, making her flinch. She stared at him. There was steel in his chocolate eyes. She nodded and collapsed against his chest in tears. Yusuke put his arms around her, holding her against him, letting her cry.

As the Spirit Detective knelt there, with the sobbing kitsune in his arms, he realized he didn't want to let her go. He buried his face in her hair, which smelled like cinnamon and chamomile. Suddenly a sharp voice cut through his private reverie.

" Chiyo! Thank Kami. Yusuke, you found her!" Kurama dropped to his knees beside them and pulled his twin into his arms. She sobbed into his chest. Yusuke stood and, seeing Hiei a few feet away, stalked towards him. Angrily he shoved the youkai up against a nearby wall.

" You dirty lowlife! You jealous son of a bitch! I can't believe you pulled a cheap, below the belt, childish, idiotic stunt like that! I should kill you! How could you do that? You miserable, cowardly --"

" Yusuke, what are you doing?" Kurama had his sister in one arm and his other hand rested on Yusuke's shoulder.

" Kurama, this lowlife sneaking coward told your sister that you hate her and want her out of your life!"

" What!?!" He yelled. " Hiei, how could you?" He turned to his twin. " Chiyo, I love you. I want you here. Please, believe me."

She nodded and he hugged her, glaring at Hiei over her head. The youkai hung his head. He fought loose from Yusuke and was gone. The leader let him go. He turned back to the Kurama twins. Kurama smiled warmly at him.

" Yusuke, thank you." The red haired kitsune put a hand on his arm. " She is everything to me." Yusuke shrugged.

" All I did was plow her into the concrete and then yell at her, Kurama. It was nothin'."

The fox demon shook his head. " Yusuke, you are such a good person. Thank you for taking care of my sister." Yusuke blushed as Kurama led his twin away. That night the young leader dreamed of crying golden eyes.

Several days later, Yusuke went over to Kurama's. They had a mission from Koenma. Chiyo answered the door, looking exhausted.

" Hi Yusuke." She greeted him wearily. " Please come in." Yusuke entered, removing his shoes. He took in her wardrobe. She was wearing what looked like the shirt from one of Kurama's uniforms over a pair of tight jeans. He looked around to cover his scrutiny. The house was a total disaster. Not Kurama's style.

" What happened?" He asked Chiyo. She sighed and plopped down on the sofa, clearing a space for him to sit next to her.

" Yoko's depressed. Like, really bad. He hasn't even moved since yesterday morning. I think he misses Hiei." She confided to him once he was seated.

" Hmph. Poor Kurama. It's just too bad he had to fall for such a baka." Yusuke told her. Chiyo nodded.

" Anyway, why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you." She told him, grinning. For some reason Yusuke's heart leapt into his throat. _She's glad to see me!_ He had to calm himself before he could answer her.

" We've got a mission from Koenma. But I guess he's in no shape for it. Damn. That means its just me, since Kuwabara's visiting some aunt on Honshu and Hiei's AWOL."

" I'll go with you, Yusuke." She smiled at him.

" What? No way, Chiyo. Kurama would kill me." He protested, thinking _And if anything happens to you, I'll kill me!_ Chiyo shook her head.

" Really, Yusuke, it's okay. I can look after myself." She put a hand on his wrist, making the hair on his arm stand up. " And I'll protect you."

_Oh dear Kami! Who will protect me from what you do to me? _The boy thought desperately.

" I-I don't think that's a good idea, Chiyo. You stay here and look after Kurama."

She frowned and seemed to submit, then she swiped the tape from his hand.

" Hey, no fair!" Yusuke laughed, reaching for the tape back. She danced out of his reach, popping the tape into the machine. Koenma gave his usual introduction, but what they saw next glued their eyes to the screen.

The familiar face of a red eyed youkai stared at them. He had been brutally beaten and tortured. Chiyo gasped. It was a horrific sight. He wasn't even fighting them. He looked just like Kurama, empty and submissive. Not like either of them.

"Kami." Chiyo breathed, turning away from the screen and into Yusuke's chest. He put his arms around her, registering the fluttering of his heart despite the horror on the video tape. A location was given and the tape ended. Yusuke threw it out the window and it exploded. He looked down at the kitsune in his arms.

" The separation is killing them both, Yusuke. Please let me go." She was begging him and it nearly broke his heart. He nodded.

Several hours later they had located Hiei's prison and were planning the rescue. Suddenly Yusuke swore. They were surrounded by Oni Tribesmen.

As they were led away, Chiyo slipped her hand into Yusuke's. He looked at her, but she was looking ahead, and looking scared. He squeezed her hand and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. She didn't smile back, but she didn't let go of his hand, either.

They were taken into the headquarters and brought before the leader of the Oni Tribe. He was young, blonde and arrogant. Chiyo had met him before. She pressed back against Yusuke.

" Oh Kami. Not him." She whispered, pressing against Yusuke's chest. Yusuke frowned.

" You know him, Chiyo?" he questioned, confused. She nodded, not moving away from him. When the Oni heard him speak her name he looked up. He laughed.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He stood and walked over to them. " Chi, Darling. How lovely to see you again."

" Get away from me, Lucas!" She hissed. Lucas chuckled and reached out to touch her face. Yusuke pulled her back.

" Keep your slimy hands off her!" He yelled furiously.

Lucas frowned. He summoned a couple of guards, who stood on either side of the young detective.

" I don't like you." He told the boy, waving a hand at the guards. They grabbed him and dragged him away, dumping him into the same prison cell where they were keeping Hiei. He crawled over to the little Youkai.

" Hey, Hiei. Wake up, man. Come on." Yusuke shook him, hoping he was still alive. A low moan told him that he was.

" Ugh. What do you want, Urameshi?" Hiei groaned, not opening his eyes. Yusuke grinned.

" We're here to take you home, buddy. Kurama misses you." He told him cheerfully. Hiei's eyes flew open.

" Fox? Is he here?" The firebug sat up, looking around frantically.

" No. It's just me and Chiyo. Kurama is . . . . incapacitated."

Yusuke explained.

" He's hurt? My Fox is hurt?" Hiei demanded.

" Not exactly hurt. More like sick. But if we get Chiyo and go home, we can make him better."

" Chiyo? She came after me?" He asked his leader, bewildered.

" Yeah. She kinda demanded that I bring her. Especially after she saw Koenma's tape. I gotta say, she's a lot more mature than you. She looks after Kurama's happiness, not her own."

Hiei glared at his leader. Then he sighed. He couldn't believe he had behaved so badly.

" I am so stupid. How could I make my Fox so unhappy? You should just leave me here, Yusuke."

" Don't be an idiot. You made a mistake. Everyone does it. You were jealous and you dealt with it badly. But Kurama needs you. He loves Chiyo, but he's in love with you. You should know that." Yusuke reprimanded him.

" Do you think, if I bring her back safe, and say I'm sorry, maybe Fox will forgive me?" Hiei asked, almost afraid of the answer. Yusuke just looked at him.

" Kurama forgave you a long time ago, Hiei. Come on, snap out of it. We need to get out of here. Who knows what that stupid Oni is doing to Chiyo."

This last was said with such ferocity that Hiei raised an eyebrow at his young leader. Yusuke didn't notice. The youkai decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

" Lets go then." Hiei raised a hand and blasted a hole through the door. Actually, he blew away the door, and most of the wall. Yusuke let out a low whistle.

" Remind me never to get in your way, ne?" He told the fire demon, who chuckled. They left the dungeon.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the Oni base, Chiyo wasn't having so much fun. Lucas had taken her to an exquisite bedroom, decked out in scarlet. He pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head.

" Miss me, Chi?" He breathed in her ear. His hand trailed over her shirt, undoing buttons. She spat in his face and he slapped her.

" Behave, Chi. Don't make me get rough." He warned her as his hand fiddled with the button on her jeans.

" Get the hell off her, you Sonuva bitch!" A voice rang through the room and a blast of fire blazed between them, forcing him to leap backward. Lucas glared at the two Spirit Detectives.

" This does not concern you. Leave." He told them, walking towards the bed again, where Chiyo lay, breathing hard. Yusuke raised his hand, holding it like a pistol.

" Stay away from her." He ordered, drawing in his Ki. Lucas ignored him and he fired. The blast from his reigun hit the Oni in the chest, sending him crashing against the far wall, dead. Yusuke walked over to the bed. Chiyo let him pull her up, then buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Hiei stared at the kitsune in his leaders arms. She had gone through so much to save him.

" Chiyo . . . . ." His voice was quiet. It was the first time he had used her nickname and he wasn't sure how she'd react. She looked at him over Yusuke's arm.

" Thank you for coming after me. I'm sorry for what I did. It was cruel. I should have been thinking of my Fox's happiness, rather than my own jealousy. I would like to start over with you, if I may." He apologized as best he could. Chiyo shook her head.

" No do-overs, Hiei. But I forgive you. After all, I love my brother too." She told him. He nodded. She looked up at Yusuke.

" Can we go home now?" She asked, afraid of what had nearly happened to her. Yusuke nodded. Hiei blew a hole through the wall and they left.

They arrived home to find the house spotless. Shiori had come home. She stared at her new daughter in shock. Her shirt was open, she had several cuts and bruises and her bra was showing. Shiori held out her arms to the kitsune girl. Chiyo let her hug her.

" Mother . . ." She whispered.

" Hush, Dear. Come with me. Yusuke, you lay down on the couch. I'll look after you in a moment." She led Chiyo away. Yusuke did as he was told and Hiei went down the hall to Kurama's room. He entered quietly.

Kurama lay on the bed, arms out to his sides, eyes staring emptily up at the ceiling. Hiei knelt beside him on the mattress, resting a hand on the kitsune's chest.

" Fox, wake up. Please." He begged, putting all his love for the man into his voice. There was no reaction.

Then he leaned down and gently kissed the fox. For a moment, nothing. Then he felt him kissing back. Hiei deepened the kiss as Kurama's arms wrapped around his neck.

Yusuke fell asleep on the sofa waiting for Shiori. He didn't wake until someone sat next to him on the couch and pressed a cold cloth to the cuts on his chest. He hissed in pain.

" Sssh, Yusuke. It's okay. It's just me." The kitsune girl whispered, patting his arm.

" Chiyo?" He murmured tiredly. He felt the cloth on his chest again. She carefully cleaned the cuts on his chest and neck, murmuring to him all the while. She wiped the blood off his stomach. Several times her hand brushed his skin, sending his heart into his throat. He moaned inwardly.

_Oh Kami. How do I deal with this? I'm supposed to be in love with Keiko. But every time this girl looks at me, I want to hold her tight and protect her from the world. But she's Kurama's sister. Doesn't that make her off - limits?_

His thoughts were interrupted by her hand on his face. She was brushing his hair back.

She pressed the ice cold cloth to his temple. He hadn't even realized he'd been wounded there. As she rinsed the cloth, she took in the strong warrior, lying on the couch, chest bare and eyes half closed. She carefully cleaned the blood from his temple. As she continued her ministrations, her thoughts wandered.

_Kami, he's handsome. And strong. Even Yoko respects him. But his eyes. They have passion and soul. He smiles at me and I forget how to breathe. How do I deal with this? I've had lovers. They never did this to me. And he's Yoko's friend. That makes him off - limits. Plus, he's in love with that Keiko girl._

Despite her intense thoughts, her touch was gentle and Yusuke found himself relaxing under her tender care. He closed his eyes, feeling her hands moving over him.

After a moment, Hiei released the kiss, looking into Kurama's eyes. Kurama grinned at the youkai.

" Hiei . . . ." The fox whispered, reaching up and touching his face. Hiei covered the fox's hand with his own. With his other hand he brushed red locks away from Kurama's forehead.

" Fox, I am so sorry. I doubted your love and I was jealous. Then I was a coward. I don't deserve you, but I'm asking you, please forgive me." Hiei looked away. Kurama growled at him and rolled him over so that the kitsune was on top now.

" Hiei, you are, by far, the stupidest youkai I have ever loved. Jealousy is not only understandable, but normal. Cowardice can be forgiven. But don't ever, EVER doubt my love for you." He leaned down and captured Hiei's mouth in a passionate kiss then pulled away. " Ever. Understand?"

Hiei stared up at the kitsune. The ferocity of his declaration scared him.

He had gone most of his life without being loved or cared about. He didn't know how to handle it. Laying there on Kurama's bed with the growling kitsune over him, declaring his love openly, Hiei felt tears slide down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since he was very small. He just let the tears go.

Kurama stared at the sobbing youkai. Hiei was crying? He reached out and touched his face.

" Hiei, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He instantly regretted his outburst. Not the words. The words he would never take back. Gently he leaned down and kissed away his Youkai's tears. Then he drew him into his arms and, holding each other close, they slept.

Chiyo drew a soft blanket over the warrior, covering him to his shoulders. He had fallen asleep. She brushed his hair back and leaned down to kiss his cheek. She missed and ended up brushing his lips. Quickly she pulled away.

_Kami! How does he do this to me. I can't think. I can't stop. I want to touch him and kiss him and feel his arms around me. What is it that courses through my veins like fire when he's near? _

She gazed down at the sleeping fighter. He looked so peaceful. His sleep seemed less troubled than it had earlier. She felt herself leaning down to kiss him again.

_Uh oh! I gotta get out of here. Stupid ningen. But he's not just any ningen. Yusuke is . . . .strength. _

She stood and, after tucking him in again, walked away down the hall. She peered into her twin's room. He and Hiei lay asleep on the bed, curled up in each others arms. She went down the hall to the room Shiori had given her. She plopped down on the bed and fell asleep, dreaming of half closed chocolate eyes.


	2. You kitsune are too soft

Chiyo was at Genkai's, waiting for Yoko. There was some sort of detective meeting. To ward off boredom, she decided to go a few rounds with the sparring dummy. She went through her usual workout, exercising every part of her body. She didn't realize she was being watched. Yusuke stood in the doorway, watching the kitsune girl practice. Yoko was across the room. Hiei suddenly sat down on the windowsill beside him.

" Fox." The Youkai gestured toward the door, where Yusuke stood. Kurama looked. He knew what his young leader was looking at. He scowled darkly.

" He shouldn't be looking at her that way." The kitsune told his mate through gritted teeth.

" I look at you the same way when you're training." Hiei told him, chuckling.

" I know. And I know what's going through your head when you look at me like that. He shouldn't be thinking about my Chiyo-chan that way." He growled.

" Fox, if you have a problem, go and say something." The Youkai told the irritated demon.

Kurama growled and headed toward the oblivious ningen. He tapped Yusuke's shoulder. When Yusuke turned, he met raging golden eyes. Suddenly he was knocked down the steps. He looked up to see Yoko Kurama towering over him. He gulped. The kitsune growled menacingly.

Chiyo looked up to see her brother standing over Yusuke, looking extremely pissed. She knew what Yoko was like when he was angry. She started running towards them.

Yusuke was scared. He knew he couldn't take on Yoko Kurama. He watched as the demon bared his claws and he ducked. Suddenly the kitsune was knocked backwards by a whirl of silver hair. Chiyo pinned her brother to the ground as he clawed wildly, trying to escape.

" Yoko. Yoko! Stop!" She slapped him. He stopped. He closed his eyes, calming. After a moment, she had Shuichi pinned quietly under her. Calm green eyes stared up at her. She sighed, relieved, but didn't get up yet. Still watching her brother she informed the leader.

" Yusuke, I don't know what you did, but you should probably go before I get up."

Yusuke nodded and left. He knew what had made Kurama angry. How could he be so stupid? He walked home, muttering to himself.

Chiyo waited a few minutes, then looked down at her brother.

" You okay now, Yoko?" She asked, concerned.

" Ah, Yes. Momentary lapse of sanity, that's all." He assured her. She slid off him and he sat up.

" I hope so, Yoko, cuz that was kinda scary. Since when do you go after Yusuke?" She asked curiously.

" I don't. Usually. He was just doing something that irritated me." He answered.

" Really? What was he doing?" Her twin blushed. Hiei stood next to them, offering them each a hand up. They stood. Chiyo decided to let it go. For now. Instead she turned and headed for the door. Her twin called after her.

" Chiyo, where are you going?"

" I'm going to make sure Yusuke's alright." She called over her shoulder as she left. Kurama sighed and Hiei patted his arm. Chiyo ran down the road after him. When she caught sight of him, she called his name and he turned. As he stood there, silhouetted against the blazing sunset, her heart leapt into her throat and she felt a little dizzy. She caught up to him.

" Uh, Hey, Chiyo." He wondered if Kurama had told her what he'd been doing that pissed him off. " What's up?"

" Um, I was just wondering if you were, um okay." She stared at her shuffling feet. She looked so shy and cute. Yusuke smiled.

" Oh, I'm fine. Not the first time I've been knocked down a flight of stairs and probably won't be the last." She looked up to see him grinning. She smiled brightly at him, making his heart jump into his throat.

_Kami! I am so terribly, hopelessly in love. Awww, Damnit! Keiko is gonna kill me. Kurama is gonna kill me. I'm going to lose my mind._

She realized that he was bleeding from his temple and reached out to toward him.

" Yusuke, You're bleeding . . ." Her hand touched his face, making him go warm all over. His skin tingled and he couldn't think. He had to think. He pushed her hand away.

" Don't. Don't touch me." He told her, more sharply than he meant to. Her hand dropped to her side and her face fell.

" Alright, Yusuke. I guess I'll see you around, then." She turned and walked away. Yusuke swore.

_Baka! Now I've hurt her feelings. She was only being nice. And I yelled at her. Kami, I'm stupid. Now what do I do?_

He walked the rest of the home, lost in thought. Chiyo walked back to her brother's house, lost in her own thoughts.

_What did I do? He didn't react that way the other night. He probably thinks I'm so stupid. And I am. I should have known Yusuke would never see me as anything but Yoko's sister._

She went in and sat down at the table. She buried her head in her arms. A few minutes later, she felt strong arms close around her. She looked up at her brother, smiling sadly, and leaned back against him. She sighed.

" Yoko, I am the stupidest kitsune in Ningenkai. I actually thought he might be interested in me."

" Chiyo, Yusuke is a complicated guy. He has a lot to sort through before he can show interest in you. At least, make it known that he's interested in you. Because I know he is." He smiled at his twin, emerald eyes twinkling.

" Then why did he yell at me? Tell me not to touch him? Why would he do that?" She asked, upset.

" His body probably reacts to your touch in a way that stops his thinking processes. And he needs to think right now. I suggest you give him the space he needs." The older twin advised.

" I'll give him all the space he wants. As a matter of fact, I'll just stay away from him." Chiyo got up and went to her room to lie down. A little while later there was a knock on the door and Kurama answered it. Standing there in the doorway was Yusuke. Kurama couldn't help but be a little annoyed, especially since his leader had treated his sister so badly. He didn't invite him in.

" Urameshi, You've got a helluva lotta nerve showing up here after yelling at my sister." Kurama told him coldly.

Yusuke nodded, staring at his feet.

" I know, Kurama. But that's why I'm here. I wanted to talk to her - -"

" No." Kurama stated coldly. " I don't know what your intentions are regarding her, but you've been cruel enough to her today. You will not see her."

" Alright. Will you just tell her that I'm sorry?" Yusuke pleaded. Kurama nodded and the boy turned and started to walk away. Kurama watched him for a moment, then,

" Yusuke." He called after the retreating fighter. Yusuke turned and looked up at the tall fox demon.

" I am curious. What exactly are your intentions with Chiyo?" Yusuke studied him for a moment, weighing the best possible answers in his mind. Finally he sighed and opted for the truth.

" Kurama, I am so completely in love with her that I can't think. I can't close my eyes without seeing her face and her name is always on my lips. And its tearing me apart that I hurt her. It really is." Yusuke sat down on the step, burying his head in his hands.

" So there. I said it. You can kill me now. In fact, it's probably best that you do. At least you'll just stab me and get it over with. Keiko is going to rip me apart when I tell her."

" You're serious, aren't you? You really are in love with her." Kurama stated, a little surprised. Yusuke nodded.

" So what do you plan to do about it?" The kitsune questioned. Yusuke leaned back against the steps.

" First I plan to talk to Keiko." The kitsune winced in sympathy. " And if I survive that, well, Kami, I don't even know how to talk to Chiyo. The very thought terrifies me. Even more than talking to Keiko." He sighed. Kurama smiled.

" Yusuke, my advice is to just be honest with her. Tell her how you feel."

" Easy for you to say. She'll probably just laugh at me."

" I doubt she'd do that. She's not cruel."

" No. She's a goddess. And there's no reason for her to give a damn about me. And that's why I'm so damn scared."

" Give her a chance, Yusuke. She's just a normal person, you know."

" Kurama, She will never be a normal person, because she's Chiyo. And that makes her everything." Yusuke could hardly believe he was saying these things. He'd never felt this way about anyone. He was scared. Finally he stood.

" Better talk to Keiko and get it over with. Then the only thing I'll have to worry about is talking to Chiyo."

Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm afraid I misjudged you, Yusuke. I assumed, well, I'm just overprotective. What I'm trying to say is, you have my full support."

" That means a lot to me, Kurama. Thanks."

Kurama nodded and went back inside as Yusuke left.

Several hours later, Yusuke was sitting on the school roof with Keiko, trying to find the right words. Finally he sighed.

" Keiko, you know you're my best friend, right? And you always will be?" He wasn't looking at her and she was confused.

" Of course I know that, Yusuke. What's the matter?" He ignored the question.

" And even if our relationship changed, that would always be the same, right?"

" Change? Yusuke, you're not making any sense."

He looked up, into her eyes.

" Keiko, I'm in love. And its not with you. I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a moment. Then her eyes flashed.

" Yusuke, you don't mean that. You and I are meant to be together." She informed him angrily.

" I do mean it, Keiko." He looked her directly in the eyes. " I always thought we'd be together, too. But things change."

" Not this. Not us." Keiko stood, staring at him.

" Yes, Keiko. Us. I'm sorry, but, its over." He told her, figuring it was best to just say it.

" Who is it? Who took you away from me?" Her voice was softer now, and sad.

" Chiyo."

" I see. Well, goodbye, Yusuke. Excuse me. I have some things to take care of." She left. Yusuke sighed.

_That was hard. But at least she didn't yell at me. Why does that make it worse?_

Chiyo was sitting alone in the park, thinking about Yusuke and trying not to think about Yusuke. Obviously, she wasn't succeeding at the latter. Suddenly, she was shoved into the gravel. She looked up to see Keiko standing over her.

" Keiko, what?"

" Stupid bitch!" Keiko hissed. " How dare you?"

" Keiko!" Chiyo rolled out of the way as the bigger girl's foot came crashing down where she had been a moment before. Keiko growled and swung a fist at the kitsune girl, knocking her back. Chiyo rubbed her cheek and pulled herself to her feet. Keiko knocked her down again. Keiko continued to beat her mercilessly, but Chiyo would not fight back. She could not hit a ningen woman. She took shot after shot until she could no longer move. Keiko kicked her a few times and then left.

She slowly pulled herself to her knees. Everything hurt. She slowly stood and walked as far as she could, finally coming to a stop outside Hiei's apartment building. She stared up at it, then pulled out her cell phone.

" What?" An irritated voice answered the phone.

" Hiei?" The voice was ragged and barely there.

" Chiyo?" He asked, concerned.

" C-can you come and get me?"

" Where are you?"

" Outside your building."

" Just come up."

" I-I can't move anymore, Hiei. Help." The phone was hung up and a minute later Hiei stood beside her. He took in her bruised and battered body.

" Holy hell, Chiyo!" She just smiled wearily up at him. He picked her up and carried her inside, ignoring the looks of his neighbors. He settled her on his bed and let her sleep.

When she woke several hours later, Hiei was sitting on the bed beside her. She saw relief in his eyes.

" Chiyo-chan, what happened to you?" The youkai asked, worried in spite of himself. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them.

" This, I suppose, is what happens when you get involved with ningens." She answered bitterly. Hiei sighed.

" Who beat you up, Chiyo?"

Chiyo sat up, ignoring his question. She put on one of Kurama's spare suits that he kept at his lovers place and turned to Hiei.

" Thank you so much for coming, Hiei." She hugged the irascible youkai. " Tell my brother I love him."

" What? Why? Where are you going?" Hiei demanded.

" I'm leaving, Hiei. It's better that way. All I've done here is bring trouble."

" That's not true!" Hiei argued.

" Yes, it is. First you, and now Keiko. I keep causing problems."

" It'll kill Kurama if you leave, Chiyo." She smiled sadly at him.

" Take care of him for me please, Hiei. Yoko's very sensitive."

Hiei nodded and let her go. He waited until Kurama called and told him what had happened. He panicked, as Hiei had predicted.

" Stop it, Fox. You're not to blame." Hiei admonished the kitsune. Kurama stared at him, tears in his bright green eyes.

" It's Urameshi's fault. His girlfriend did it. What I don't get is, Chiyo is a demon. She could have taken her easily. Why didn't she?"

" Keiko is a ningen woman. Chiyo has too much honor to hit a ningen woman."

" You kitsune are too soft." Hiei chuckled, putting his arms around his fox.


	3. Yusuke, you talk too much

" Chiyo's gone?!!!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei and Kurama had gone to find him and tell him the news. Kurama growled and his eyes glowed for a moment. Hiei put a hand on his arm.

" Kurama, killing him won't solve anything." He informed his lover. Kurama sighed and nodded. Yusuke stared at them both.

" Why'd she leave? Did I do something?" He asked, trying not to grab Hiei and shake some answers out of him. Hiei moved away from him, as if sensing the urge the leader was suppressing. Kurama plopped down on the sofa, drawing the fire youkai into his lap and burying his head in his chest. He mumbled something.

" What?" Yusuke sat down across from him, trying to hear what the depressed kitsune was saying.

" She ran away because she didn't want to cause anymore trouble." Kurama repeated, louder this time.

" When did she ever cause any trouble?" Yusuke was confused. For him, Chiyo was a silver haired angel. She could do no wrong.

" Apparently she did for Keiko." Kurama explained without lifting his head from his lover's shirt.

" Keiko? What do you mean?" The raven haired fighter was certain he was missing something and couldn't figure out why they were dancing around the subject. At this point Hiei lost what little temper he had.

" That stupid ningen beat the crap out of Chiyo-chan in a jealous fit!" He yelled at his leader, tired of beating around the bush. Yusuke stood there in shock for a minute.

" No. Keiko wouldn't . . . . . ." He remembered the bossy girl's last words to him. _There's some things I need to take care of._ How could he have been so stupid? He stood up.

" I'm going to talk to Keiko." He declared, putting on his shoes, jacket and sunglasses and leaving.

He found the girl at home. She answered the door with a smile, as though certain Yusuke had come back to her. At the look on his face, however, she stopped.

" Yusuke, what . . . . ?" She barely got the words out before he interrupted her.

" Keiko, how could you hurt Chiyo like that? She never did anything to you." He demanded quietly. He'd never thought Keiko would stoop so low. Keiko glared at him.

" She took you from me! How could I just let that go?" She explained angrily. Yusuke shook his head.

" Keiko, you lost me as a boyfriend a long time ago, because you couldn't accept me as I am. You kept trying to change me, like I wasn't good enough. But now, now you've lost me as a friend. You betrayed me, Keiko, and I thought I could trust you above anyone."

With that, he turned and left. Keiko stared after him in shock as the door slammed in her face.

Yusuke walked back to Kurama's slowly, deep in thought.

_How could Keiko betray me like that? I know she was hurt, but to jump her? I never thought she could do something like that. And Chiyo didn't even fight back. Of course she didn't. Keiko is human. It wouldn't be fair. Chiyo has too much honor._

That made him smile. Everything she did just made him love the kitsune girl more. It was then that he came to a decision. He would go after her. He would find her and tell her the truth. He would bring her back. With this new resolution he doubled his pace back to Kurama's.

He hadn't been back five minutes when there was a sharp pop, and Koenma, in his very adult and sexy form, appeared in Kurama's living room.

" Kurama, I have some bad news." He was holding a video tape. The kitsune looked up.

" I don't have time for a mission right now, Koenma. I have to find my sister." He told him.

" I know, Kurama. This mission is of highest priority, which is why I chose to deliver it to you myself." Yusuke realized just how strange it was for the young Spirit King to come himself. Usually he sent Botan. Kurama sighed and popped the tape into the VCR, pressing play.

The video opened on a club scene. Only the patrons weren't human. They were a mix of Oni, Youkai and Demon. The Spirit Detectives had never seen such a group congregated in one place before. Then it focused on the stage, where a familiar silverhaired kitsune girl stood in front of a microphone.

They watched, awed, as she began to sing. The song was one they'd never heard before.

As she finished the last line, she was suddenly grabbed by two familiar looking Oni's. They dragged her off the stage. Then the tape ended. Yusuke barely managed to keep himself from grabbing his boss's shirt and demanding that he tell him where she was. Kurama, it seemed, didn't have that restraint. He flew across the room, grasped Koenma by the shoulders and shook him, yelling in his face. Koenma merely raised his hand and the irate fox demon flew backwards to crash into the couch.

" Kurama, I know you're upset, but don't attack me again." He looked at the group gathered in the room. The others had come in shortly after the tape had started.

" I told you this mission had highest priority. This is one of our own. Time to bring her home."

Kurama looked up at him. " Thank you, Sir." Koenma smiled. " Yusuke's isn't the only heart she won, Kurama. We all love her."

Yusuke groaned. " Does everyone know?" They all laughed.

" Yes." Yukina informed him loftily. " And you should be glad HER brother isn't trying to kill you every chance he gets." She smiled at Hiei, who actually managed to look a little guilty. Kurama grinned at his mate. " I think his jealousy is cute." Hiei blushed, making everyone laugh. The feeling of camaraderie in the room reassured Yusuke. With his team on his side, they'd get Chiyo back.

Chiyo woke up in darkness. She didn't know where she was, or how she'd gotten there. She raised her hand to rub her eyes and heard the clinking of steel. Chains. She was chained to the wall. Her mouth was dry, and she could taste blood. She'd been beaten. She pulled herself to her feet. Well, that was something. At least she could stand. Nothing to do now but wait. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she didn't have to wait long. She heard the sound of a key in the lock. The door opened and a familiar looking Oni stood there. Her mouth opened in shock. Lucas? Lucas was dead, wasn't he? As the Oni came closer, she noticed subtle differences between him and Lucas. His hair was white instead of blonde. He was taller, and broader in the shoulders. He also wore a crown. He did, however, have Lucas' lecherous expression. She leaned back against the wall. He just kept coming closer, until she had nowhere left to go. He leaned close to her. She could feel his rancid breath on her face.

" Miss Kurama, You came back to us at last. We were wondering when you would get tired of living among worthless ningens and halfbreeds." Something inside her rose up at that and her eyes flashed brightly. How dare this pathetic excuse for a demon insult Yoko, and Hiei, and Yusuke. He would pay for his words. She spit in his face and he recoiled.

" Ah, struck a nerve, have I? Oh, that's right. Your brother is living with a ningen wench, isn't he? Well, not for much longer. And he can thank you. Isn't that sweet?" He told her, wiping his face.

" If you even lay one finger on Shiori, I'll - -"

" You'll what? Spit on me? You can do nothing. I will destroy everyone you care about and you will be left to stand trial alone."

" Stand trial?" She asked, confused. The Oni stared at her.

" Remorseless bitch! You will stand trial for the murder of my son!"

" Lucas? I didn't. . . " She stopped. If he knew who had really killed Lucas, he would go after Yusuke relentlessly. His mother, Keiko, all his friends would be hurt or killed in the process. She would rather die here than let that happen. She gazed at him defiantly.

" Lucas deserved to die."

" Silence! Do not speak his name, you Blood Traitor to the demon race." He slapped her viciously and she fell to her knees. He spun and left, slamming and locking the door behind him. Chiyo let her tears fall now. Before her she saw blood. Shiori, Yoko, Hiei, Yusuke, everyone would die. Just for being important to her. Better she just take her own life now. But that would not save them. She sat up. She could see Yusuke now, the way he had looked at the tournament. She had gone to watch it. That was how she had found her brother. Yusuke had beaten Tokoguro and stood over him, beaten and bruised. She had never seen so much blood. He had been spurred on by the threat to his friends. She nodded to herself. He had not given up and neither would she. She grasped the chains in her hands and pulled, wrenching them out of the wall. The guard heard the noise and went in, unlocking the door. She wrapped a chain around his neck and snapped it. Stealing the keys from his dead body, she unlocked her manacles and left.

Yusuke and his friends arrived at the Oni hideout to find it in utter chaos. They fought their way to the throne room to find the Oni king on the ground before Chiyo. Her eyes glowed and in her hand was a chain. She was using it as a whip. They had never seen her so angry. She was no longer Chiyo, but had become fully Chiyoko, The fox demoness.

Kurama's eyes widened. He'd never seen his sister be so vicious. She was so intent on beating the Oni mercilessly, she hadn't even noticed them arrive. Suddenly a voice cried out in the room.

" Chiyo!" Yusuke was running across the room. That voice permeated the fog that was Chiyo's mind and she came back to herself. Her eyes returned to their former glittering gold and the aura of power around her dissipated. She stared down at the Oni and realized what she had almost done. She had almost killed him. She thrust the chain away just as her strength gave out. Yusuke caught her as she collapsed. She sobbed into his chest and he just held her.

The Oni laughed maniacally. The others prepared to fight, but there was no need. He was dying.

" Too bad you didn't save the ningen!" He laughed, as his life left his body. Chiyo's head shot up.

" Mother! Yoko, Mother is in danger!"

" Yusuke, can you - -"

" Just go, Kurama. I'll look after her."

Kurama nodded and he and Hiei left. Yusuke picked up Chiyo, knowing she didn't have the strength to walk.

They arrived back at the Minamino residence to find Hiei outside, looking somber. Chiyo was frightened, certain her brother had not arrived in time. Yusuke asked the youkai what had happened.

" She's alive. We made it just in time." He saw Chiyo's face.

" She will be fine, Chiyo."

The kitsune girl sighed in relief. Her family was safe. It was only then that she allowed her body to do what it had wanted to do since Yusuke had picked her up. She fainted.

" Chiyo!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei just laughed.

" Do not wake her. She is only resting." He informed the leader, who relaxed, relieved. He carried her inside and put her down on the bed. He took up the spot next to her. He had something to tell her when she woke. The others left the two alone.

Chiyo regained consciousness several hours later. Night had fallen, but Yusuke still sat in his chair awake. She reached out and touched his hand. He covered her hand with his own and smiled at her, making her heart pound against her ribs.

" Yusuke . . ."

" Chiyo, I am so sorry. I have been an absolute idiot my entire life, and it always intensifies around you."

" Yusuke . ."

" No, let me finish. Every time you touched me, or smiled at me, I couldn't think. I could only feel. That's why I pushed you away.

" Yusuke."

" But I don't wanna push you away anymore, Chiyo. I want you to be with me always. I've never had feelings this intense before and it took me a while to figure out how to deal with them. I know you probably think I'm an idiot, but Mmmph!"

Chiyo had sat up, reached out, and pulled him into a deep crushing kiss. When she released him, he was breathing hard. She smiled at him.

" Yusuke, you talk too much."

He just chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
